


sting

by maureenbrown



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tattoos, lyzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia enters the tattoo parlor, her hands clenched at her sides somewhat nervously. She clasps her hands together, and the ambiance is not at all like the grungy shack she thought it’d be. It’s a light place with neat designs pinned up on the wall with pastel carpets and beautiful paintings scattered everywhere. She feels a little bit more at ease as she waits for someone to enter to give her a tattoo, dropping down gracefully into a chair.</p><p>Finally, a tall girl wearing heels that should belong to a fashion and a dark, charcoal colored dress appears from behind a curtain. She scans the room, her eyes landing on Lydia and she scurries over to her. </p><p>“Sorry for the hold up, my brother and I were talking.” She says, flipping her long hair away from her face as Lydia stands. “I’m Isabelle, and I’ll be tattooing you today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sting

**Author's Note:**

> IM LYZZY TRASH or really just femslash trash but // my tumblr is @crankwinston

Lydia enters the tattoo parlor, her hands clenched at her sides somewhat nervously. She clasps her hands together, and the ambiance is not at all like the grungy shack she thought it’d be. It’s a light place with neat designs pinned up on the wall with pastel carpets and beautiful paintings scattered everywhere. She feels a little bit more at ease as she waits for someone to enter to give her a tattoo, dropping down gracefully into a chair.

Finally, a tall girl wearing heels that should belong to a fashion and a dark, charcoal colored dress appears from behind a curtain. She scans the room, her eyes landing on Lydia and she scurries over to her. 

“Sorry for the hold up, my brother and I were talking.” She says, flipping her long hair away from her face as Lydia stands. “I’m Isabelle, and I’ll be tattooing you today.” 

“Lydia.” She responds cordially when the other girl sticks her hand out, shaking it firmly. She has to focus on her words so she doesn’t stumble over them, Isabelle is extremely pretty.

Isabelle holds on to Lydia’s hand securely before she pulls it away, toting her way over to the chair. The equipment looks dangerous, but Isabelle clearly knows what she’s doing. She has several runes spiraling up her arms and some are revealed on the middle of her chest.

“So, Lydia,” Isabelle says her name smoothly, and a shiver runs up her spine. “Have any ideas of what you want?”

“Uh… Not really.” Lydia feels embarrassed now, but she keeps eye contact with Isabelle. “Maybe a flower? I’ve got a couple dates that are important to me.”

“You could always get more than one tattoo.” Isabelle shrugs, and Lydia ponders before shaking her head.

“I think I’m going to get a date.” She decides. She doesn’t want this to be a consultation appointment, she wants to walk out with a tattoo. She curses herself mentally for not thinking before entering.

“Alright.” Isabelle says good-naturedly, plopping herself down in the chair across from Lydia and crossing one leg over the other. “Where do you want to get them?”

“On the inside of my wrists.” Lydia replies, that’s one thing she’s sure about.

Isabelle leans forward to take her hands, and it feels as if Lydia’s been shocked. She brushes her nicely manicured thumbs across the skin on her wrists. “Both or just one?” She asks.

“Just one.”

“Which side?”

“Right.”

Isabelle cracks a grin, her nose scrunching up adorably. “Let me guess, because you’re always right?”

“Well… That and I’m right-handed.” Lydia responds, smiling back, and Isabelle laughs, tipping her head back slightly.

The procedure ends up to be less excruciating than she expected, though it does sting afterwards. She gets the date of when she joined the Clave tattooed, discreet in floaty handwriting. She doesn’t expect to get many complaints for this.

Isabelle slides Lydia her personal business card, and when Lydia raises an eyebrow, she just beams once more. “In case you decide to get that flower tattoo. I think it’d look good on your shoulder.” She leans forward to tap said body part, and Lydia finds herself nodding.

“Could you… Would you mind giving me your number?” Lydia asks before she leaves the building, wincing slightly at how she messes up her sentence structure.

Isabelle winks at her, leaning across the desk. “Already there. Have a nice day, Lydia.”

“Great… You, too.” Lydia hardly notices the stinging of the tattoo for the next couple days. She can’t wait to go back.


End file.
